


Caught

by xiolaperry



Series: Fluffapalooza Drabbles [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffapalooza 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiolaperry/pseuds/xiolaperry
Summary: In which Belle's shopping spree is discovered. Drabble for Fluffapalooza 2021.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Fluffapalooza Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Caught

Belle heard Rumplestiltskin as she passed his study.

“I'm calling to contest a charge. Connect me to your fraud department immediately.” 

She hesitated by the door.

“No, there is no way I purchased over $100 worth of erotic e-books. Only one other person has access to the account and she only reads actual books, none of this digital stuff.”

Belle held her breath.

“I don't care what you think. My account was compromised!”

She pushed open the door. Rumplestiltskin looked up. “Um, Rumple...”

Her guilty look explained everything. He hung up the phone, smiling. “You naughty girl....”


End file.
